


The october kids

by AleAbuela



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, F/F, Halloween, Nightmare Before Christmas References, References to Frankenstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleAbuela/pseuds/AleAbuela
Summary: In the October Country, where everyday is Halloween, live the october kids.They fall in love and out love. They die and reborn. They get lost and get found.In an endless cycle.Soojin and Soyeon must understand this.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

> ** THE OCTOBER KIDS **
> 
> “This is getting boring” muttered a girl dressed in a black and white printed suit, her ghostly pale skin shone in the dark night. She was sitting down next to a gravestone, sucking on a lollipop. “This is the worst Halloween ever”.
> 
> “Why do i always find you speaking alone?” Another girl dressed like a scientist appeared, her supposedly white doctor’s coat was dirty, her skin was covered in stitches, and there was a massive screw going through her neck. Her voice was deep for a girl and sounded tired. “But I agree, this Halloween was boring”
> 
> “Oh, Yuqi, what are you doing here? I thought you were working on some experiments”
> 
> Yuqi chuckled happily, and turned the screw in her neck, making some machine sounds. Her eyes were widely open, and looked around, Shuhua can see the madness swirling in those friendly eyes. Well, everyone in that town is mad. Even Shuhua herself.
> 
> “Well, it’s been a while since I have taken a night off, so I thought it would be better to spend it with my best friend” She took a bottle from her bag. “The finest venom in town”
> 
> Shuhua smiled, and took a gulp.
> 
> “Cheers, my friend” Yuqi marveled at Shuhua, her eyes staring intently into the stitches on Shuhua’s cheeks, when the girl was a kid, in a fit of insanity, she gashed her cheeks, laughing as she did so. Something not uncommon, in the October country. Where everyday is a Halloween day, and the madness has corrupted even the sanest and kindest person. “Here’s to the singles”
> 
> They drank.
> 
> “So how are things going with Soyeon?” Shuhua was very interested in the lack of lovelife of her best friend. Yuqi mulled over her relationship with the older girl, and caressed the screw again, and pulled the skin around her newly sewn stitch over her collarbone, dating a vampire is weird. She is used to spend all her time working on new experiments, and modifying her body to expand its natural her capacity, and some very rare times, hang around the pumpkin princess, Shuhua. And now, she has to divide the eternity with another being, one that has too much stamina.
> 
> “It’s weird, I get to spend most nights at her manor, watching her drink blood, and cuddling beside the fire. It’s really weird” She showed her neck to Shuhua, where another stitch was freshly made. “She bit me, even though I said that my blood is too poisoned for her to drink from me, but she said it was for intimate purposes? To be honest, I don’t understand how it works for us to have…”
> 
> “Alright, I get it, don’t need to enter into details” Shuhua groaned.
> 
> “No, listen, it’s very interesting to study the reactions of my body each time, Soyeon and I …”
> 
> Shuhua covered her ears, and hollowed.
> 
> “C’mon, Yuqi, stop it”
> 
> Yuqi pouted.
> 
> “You are just jealous, because Soojin just had rejected you for the millionth time”
> 
> Shuhua perked up at the mention of the sexy mummy name.
> 
> “Oh, she just likes to play hard to get. Soon she will fall for my charms, after all, I am the pumpkin queen, and the reign of this town. I lead the Halloween”
> 
> Soojin grumbled.
> 
> “Why are you talking about me? And who said I will date you?”
> 
> The pair of bestfriends jumped.
> 
> And Soyeon appeared behind Soojin, with a frown.
> 
> “And why are you telling Shuhua about our intimate moments?”
> 
> Yuqi turned the strew on her neck again, mulling over the situation. Soyeon was frowning hard, Soojin was looking as uninterested as always, and Shuhua was drooling, as disgusting as it sounds, Yuqi understands that Soojin is attractive, by Shuhua’s standards.
> 
> “So this is what they call “we are in trouble, Shuhua” her voice had a hint of wonder “ Relationships are so interesting”
> 
> Soojin and Soyeon exchanged a long look.
> 
> “Yuqi, we need to go”
> 
> Yuqi just hummed, taking a sip from the venom.
> 
> “Ah, take care” She guesses out loud. She is still adapting to being in a relationship. Maybe she can use Soyeon to make some experiments on her, and understand how people have feelings. Interesting, maybe she can dissect Soyeon, like her parents did to her when Yuqi was younger, maybe she can extract some organs from Soyeon to see how vampire’s body works. Fascinating. Yuqi lifts her hands to her face, as she begins to plan how to proceed on Soyeon, and maybe she can begin to work on a mixed breed.
> 
> Shuhua is used to see Yuqi getting into her head. The other girl began to chew madly her fingers, pooling blood from her mouth.
> 
> But not everyone is used to see the true state of Yuqi’s mind. So it’s natural for Soojin and Soyeon to be shocked.
> 
> “Yuqi?”
> 
> Yuqi snapped from whatever was going on inside of her head.
> 
> “Yeah, maybe it’s time for me to go to bed” The mad scientist got up from her place at the floor, and with some effort to put her swirling thoughts in calm, she leaned down to place a kiss at Soyeon’s mouth, the way she read in a book that girls liked.
> 
> Sooyeon didn’t look too amused about the situation. She is still getting used to Yuqi’s weird anticts. She sighed tiredly, and helped Yuqi to wobble to their home, bad news, Yuqi thought it would be funny if she sawing through her foot and replace it with a new one. It’s like Yuqi’s insanity is getting worse day by day.
> 
> Shuhua and Soojin remained silent as the couple slowly disappeared from their sight. The pumpkin queen lost in her thoughts, drinking whatever was left of the venom.
> 
> “It’s getting worse” she uttered into the dead of the night “sometimes I wonder if she can die, it would be better than to live like this. Forever trapped in a curse that never ends, searching always searching”
> 
> Soojin stared hard at Shuhua, not understanding whatever was coming out of the girl’s mouth.
> 
> “What are you talking bout?”
> 
> Shuhua’s eyes glistened sadly. She got up, and dusted off her suit. She looked regal and elegant as always. Looking up, those eyes became fixed on the moon, her voice turning softly.
> 
> “Ah, you will never understand it” her words held a weird weight that got Soojin nervous “After all, Soyeon and you were once human, so you are capable of feeling human emotions, and are immune to the curse. But the ones that were born in this strange land, can only get lost into the labyrinth”
> 
> “I thought Yuqi was human” Soojin is really confused.
> 
> Shuhua’s eyes widened comically, her lips splinting into a wide smile. A strange glint shone on her eyes.
> 
> “That’s an interesting misunderstanding about Yuqi, my dear” her voice dropped an octave lower, and offered her arm to Soojin, gallantly. “Now, if you allow me to walk you home, it’s not a good time to be here so late at night”
> 
> “You both seemed to be ready to sleep here though” Soojin grumbled, not liking to be treated as a damsel in distress.
> 
> Shuhua hummed in thought, contemplating how to answer it. Soojin rolled her eyes, and grasped the offering arm, huddling closer to the other girl, finding comfort and protection despite Shuhua being smaller.
> 
> “Ah, Soojin, you don’t want to gain as enemy the darkness within the cemetery, not even as friend is funny” Shuhua put her top hat onto her head, covering half of her face, so Soojin couldn’t interpret the real meaning behind those words. Shuhua can be pretty cryptic when she wants to be. Or a fool. There’s no in between.
> 
> “What does that even mean?”
> 
> The walk to home wasn’t long, so soon they spotted the houses of the October Country, a strange city. There are houses and buildings that seem really old and rusty. There’s a strange opacity in everything that conform the city. As if there’s a veil covering it.
> 
> Soojin’s department is on the lighter side of the city, where the human residents live.
> 
> Time passes differently in October country than in other places. So, Soojin doesn’t know how much time has passed. She felt like the walk lasted almost an hour, when in fact only passed 15 minutes.
> 
> And sooner that she would have liked, they’re stopped in front of her porch.
> 
> “Here we are, my lady, safe and sound” Shuhua bowed with her head, and grasped one of Soojin’s hands, lifting it to her mouth and pressing her lips against her wrist. Then, after a wink she dropped said hand, staring expectantly at Soojin, her eyes shining “So? Did you have already fallen for me?”
> 
> It took a couple of minutes for Soojin to recover from the shock of the cheesy gesture. And when she did, she could only stare at Shuhua, who more than looking like a Pumpkin Queen, was looking like a maltese waiting for the approval of their owner.
> 
> “Yeh Shuhua, you are an idiot” She deadpanned, and held back the urge to hit the girl.
> 
> “Ah, still playing hard to get, dear, don’t worry, I have the eternity to wait for you” Shuhua smiled, and started walking backwards, waiting for Soojin to enter her home. And then, she remembered something. That strange pull that made her look up at the sky, where the moon calmly rested in the sky. Oh, so beautiful, the moon that it is. Her heart yearned for it, like a mot to the light. She lifted a hand, and was not surprised to find bones instead of pale skin. The curse of the town.
> 
> Shuhua inhaled deeply, savoring the cold wind in her tongue.
> 
> “It’s full moon” she said as if hypnotized. Then she heard it, the sad melody from the music box, a melody that only Shuhua can hear. So sad but beautiful at the same time. “it’s a full moon, Soojin” she repeated, still staring at the moon, her hand still up, trying to grasp the moon. “It’s calling me”
> 
> Then, the town siren was blasting at its full potential. It’s a warning for the human habitants of the town to hide, because it’s one of the dangerous nights. When its full moon, the darkness comes and it takes from the town whatever that the place is willing to give. So, Shuhua’s father installed the siren and made charms for the humans to stay protected during these times.
> 
> The sound helped Shuhua’s to go back to her senses. Forgetting the calling of the moon for an instant, to look back at Soojin, worriedly.
> 
> “Hey, you should enter your home” her voice trembled with effort. It’s calling again. She feels it, the madness surrounding her head, soon her bony hands are trembling too, she doesn’t know how long she can keep up with the pretenses. Already feeling losing her mind, and that melody is making her body move with want.
> 
> For once, Soojin understood what Shuhua meant when she said that she isn’t human. Because instead of the girl that she have grown to like, there’s a skeleton standing, dressed in Shuhua’s clothes. And those darks sockets, void of eyes, seem to stare through Soojin. In a blink, Shuhua was back to normal.
> 
> “Enter your home now” Shuhua’s voice sounded desperate “I cannot hold myself any longer, and those creatures can come any moment.”
> 
> Soojin quickly walked the remaining steps to her door, and opened it swiftly.
> 
> “what will happen to you and Yuqi?”
> 
> Shuhua smiled with some effort, stealing a quick glance at the moon. They could hear some howling at the distance, something akin to Yuqi’s loud laughter, but it sounded twisted, damaged, mad.
> 
> “Nothing bad will happen to us, I can assure you of that”
> 
> “You promise?”
> 
> Shuhua was surprised. But then remember that Soojin is new to town, so it’s normal that she doesn’t understand the weird dynamics of the city.
> 
> “Yeah, now, enter, and promise me one thing, no matter what happen or whatever you hear outside of your house, don’t open the door. No matter if its me or Yuqi.”
> 
> “why?”
> 
> “Because it wont be us, so shoo”
> 
> Another howling was heard, this time more menacingly. And Soojin quickly said her goodbyes.
> 
> As soon as the door closed, Shuhua let a sigh of relief, and went back to staring at the moon.
> 
> “Oh, Father, I am protecting them like we promised” She transformed back in the skeleton that Soojin saw. Her body felt normal again, she felt free, not chained up as always. She was herself. “But I miss so much the moon, why is that? I miss our previous life. It’s exhausting to pretend all the time”
> 
> Shuhua took off her hat, and felt the cranium with her bony fingers. A mad laughter threatening to escape from her chest.
> 
> What began as a chuckle turned fast into laughter, and soon enough, Shuhua was grasping her stomach as she laughed, collapsing onto the floor, convulsing because of the laugher.
> 
> “I FEEL FINE FINEEEEE FINEEEEE” she screamed “I FEEL FUCKING FINEEEE. I AM THE QUEEEN OF THIIIIISSSS CITY; I AM THE DAUGHTER OF JACK SKELLINGTON”
> 
> Soon enough, she went running towards the graveyard, where she knows the other things like her, will be, always partying, and enjoying this free night.
> 
> Yuqi is already there, with a giant scythe, laughing boisterously. She swings back and ford the scythe, then throwing it away and grasping her head. Laughing until tears are running down her cheeks, and running down her nails on her face, leaving a trail of blood.
> 
> When she sees the skeleton queen, she runs towards her.
> 
> “YOU ARE HERE” she screams, laughing “I thought you would avoid tonight to stay with Soojin, it would not be the first time”
> 
> “What are you talking about? I am the pumpkin Queen, I lead the Halloween. Nothing is more important to me than this night”
> 
> Yuqi calmed down considerably by now, and stole a look towards the town and other at the moon, she seemed conflicted with something, and let out a torturous sigh.
> 
> “It’s just that it seems that you forget that you are not human like them. You are one of us”
> 
> Shuhua froze at those words, and stared at the almost human face of Yuqi, with a skin of a color too unnatural to be human. And thought of Soojin and her pale skin. And then, at her own hand, which is now only bones.
> 
> She made a tight fist.
> 
> “Sorry, pal, I tend to play too serious my role”
> 
> Yuqi hugged her best friend.
> 
> “Me too” Then pulled away quickly “Now, let’s go, it’s time to scare the human world”
> 
> 31st October, Halloween night.
> 
> The October kids are the ghosts, the monsters, the hallucinations that humans conjure on Halloween. They live through those memories. They feed on fear, on sadness, on anger. They enjoy the darkness and what it hides. That’s their world. So different from the humans.
> 
> Shuhua would never forget it, as she scares another little kid, and laughs at his tears.
> 
> She can hear the mad laugh of Yuqi as she chases after a couple of teenagers, that had tears rolling down their faces.
> 
> But still thinks of the humans are an incomprehensible entity, and thinks of Soojin. And she doesn’t understand a think.
> 
> And then she feels her. That presence that gets her too feel almost fear.
> 
> And a warm hand grasp her shoulder.
> 
> “I found you, Shuhu, always causing havoc” Miyeon smiled beautifully.
> 
> Shuhua felt fear. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into Yuyeon's relationship

> THE OCTUBER KIDS
> 
> CHAPTER 2
> 
> Yuqi woke up with a start, her brain took some time to adjust, once she got her senses back, noticed a warm weight on her chest, looking down, couldn’t help but smile, seeing Sooyeon’s cheek squished against the skin of her chest, snoring softly. Then, as she moved her arm, felt the naked skin of Soyeon’s body, and remembered how the madness in her brain was overpowered by the passion she felt as soon as Soyeon muttered how much she loves her and the way they kissed with so much hunger for each other.
> 
> It’s interesting, the way their bodies interacted despite their obvious differences, and the pleasure exploding each time they obtain the crescendo. It’s very interesting. She wants so much to study and experiment on their bodies, so she could understand, how it’s possible to feel so many things each time they are together like this.
> 
> “Where are you going, Yuqi?” Soyeon’s sleepy voice interrupted the mad woman’s musings. She carefully extracted herself from Soyeon’s embrace. The vampire hugged the pillow instead “Yuqi”
> 
> Yuqi inhaled really deeply, trying to shake a certain uneasiness that got over her, all sudden. She searched for her worn out pants lying messily on the floor, and put it in one fluid movement. She discarded a shirt, choosing to enjoy the cold that the mannor provides.
> 
> “I want to take a shower, Soyeon” Yuqi said, as she walked to the shower. If it were for her, she wouldn’t bath ever, but it seems that after some time, her rotten skin starts to smell. She wants to be a nice lover. So hygiene should come first.
> 
> Yuqi sighed as soon as the water sprayed over her skin, and rubbed with soap the important parts, she wonders if a human can feel the difference between warm and cold water, she can’t. Then hummed, wondering if she should wear her clothes again.
> 
> “mmm, maybe there’s some clothes here” She quickly dried off with Soyeon’s towel.
> 
> Soyeon was sitting down on the bed, wrapped up in their sheets, Yuqi felt again the want, as she stared at the vampire. Maybe they could go at it again, after all, Soyeon has a great stamina.
> 
> “yuqi”
> 
> The mad woman walked to the closet and took a pair of dark slacks, and put it, sighing as she did so.
> 
> “Yuqi, come here” Soyeon stared appreciably at the body of her lover. Her eyes stared fixed at Yuqi’s torso, all covered in scars and stitches. The biggest one it’s where her heart should be, and two lines where her breast should be. Yuqi’s body is different from Soyeon’s body and other humans’ bodies. For instance, she doesn’t have breast like any woman should and had a slightly broad shoulders. Pale grayish skin and all scars, and mutilated.
> 
> The mad woman slowly got closer to Soyeon, who lifted a hand and caressed the skin of Yuqi’s chest.
> 
> “Each time i see this, I worry if it hurts” her voice was soft, almost scared.
> 
> Yuqi mulled over the question, and then, blocked those whispers, the voice of her father telling her what a monster she is.
> 
> “No, it didn’t hurt. And even if it did, now I am better” She leaned down and kissed the woman she is learning to love.
> 
> They cuddle all day, Yuqi choose to relax, because when they are together the madness doesn’t bother her as often. But she knows that it’s still lurking in the shadows, and when the dark comes, it calls for her.
> 
> Why is Yuqi like this? She just told Shuhua that they aren’t humans. They can’t think and feel like a human does. But maybe she can learn.
> 
> “Yuqi, what are you thinking about?”
> 
> Yuqi just snuggled closer to Soyeon, and caressed her face with wonder. Maybe she can learn. Maybe she is different from her Father.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Shuhua was walking along the limits of the city. Where the graveyard finishes and the woods begin. She is looking for the doors that lead to the other cities. The cities that are like October Country, so different from the human world. The cities that are like the seasons. It’s been a while since she searched for the doors. The last time she was just a kid, and it wasn’t a pleasant memory.
> 
> Finally she arrived at the point where all the doors cross. And she is surprised to find a bunny standing in the middle. It was pink, and was sniffing the air, no doubt trying to decipher what kind of creature Shuhua is. 
> 
> “Hello, little darling” Shuhua smiled softly. She crunched down, and opened her palms, to encourage the little bunny to come closer, and the creature did, sniffling the air as it did so. “There you are” With her long fingers, caressed the animal’s fluffy head. “You are so pretty” The small bunny sniffled Shuhua’s hand and snuggles onto the palm. Shuhua giggled, and scoped the animal in her arms. “What’s your name little friend?” She saw a collar, with a gold tag, onto the Bunny’s neck. “Minnie?”
> 
> The bunny blinked, and snuggled onto Shuhua’s chest.
> 
> “Minnie, I think you are from the door of Spring and Easter, let me open the door for you” And Shuhua walked to the door in form of easter egg, trying to open it with all of her strength. Only for the door to keep closed. “what’s happening? Usually they do open” they heard a howl in the distance and the bunny trembled trying to hide in Shuhua’s clothes. “Oh, Minnie, is getting dark, I take you home, and then, we’ll figure how to take you back to your world”
> 
> Shuhua really liked Minnie, she never had a pet, so the bunny was a nice change, a nice companion, who stayed calm in the queen’s arms. 
> 
> “Minnie, you are so cute” Shuhua whispered before dropping a soft kiss onto the bunny’s head. The animal blinked again, and close its eyes, preparing to sleep.
> 
> As they walked through the woods, Shuhua felt it, that scary presence, and hoped for it to be a product of the paranoia. It’s like feeling a strange force trespassing the defenses of the city.
> 
> “Yo, shuhua, What’s that” The booming voice of Yuqi woke the bunny up. She was staring intently at the animal, with some sick want. A new experiment conjuring in her sick brain. And Shuhua quickly pressed the bunny closer to her body. The bunny shaking in fear, smelling the rotten skin of Yuqi.
> 
> “It’s a bunny, an animal from the easter door, but I couldn’t help it return to its world”
> 
> “mmm maybe it’s better this way, Shuhua, this way we can play with it, I have been hoping for a new friend” She giggled strangely. A shiver ran down Shuhua’s and Minnie’s spines.
> 
> “Please don’t think weird things, I’ll return it back to its world tomorrow”
> 
> “Ah, Shuhua, if I were you, I drop that thing in this instant. I cannot fathom why you have an animal in your arms instead of me”
> 
> And a warm hand wrapped around Shuhua’s neck, who chocked up in shock, dropping the bunny, who at the sight of the presence, tried to run away, only to be stopped by Yuqi.
> 
> “We can have fun, little friend” she whispered, trying to take the bunny, with her large hands.
> 
> “Oh, monster, if you touch a hair of that animal, I’ll kill you. Shuhua knows I will. Your existence is a bother for me” The woman was still strangling Shuhua, who was clawing at her hands “C’mon, Shuhua, it’s been a while for us to play along. I been dying to do this for a while. To be honest, I was looking for Minnie but I encounter something better”
> 
> “Miyeon, I cant breathe” Shuhua struggled to say.
> 
> Miyeon laughed loudly, and wiped her hair around.
> 
> “That’s the purpose of strangling you, however, I prefer for you to be breathless at because of my beauty” Shuhua collapsed to the ground, and Miyeon sat down on top of her.
> 
> “Yuqi, do something”
> 
> Miyeon looked back at Yuqi, who still tried to capture Minnie, and pointedly avoided Miyeon.
> 
> “Oh, your friend cannot help you”
> 
> “Here you are” Yuqi tackled the bunny to the ground, and bunny screaming madly, wriggling around trying to escape.
> 
> Miyeon chuckled at the sight and turned her attention back to Shuhua.
> 
> “Maybe this time I can kill you” She smirked darkly “and then you will be forever mine”
> 
> Soojin really doesn’t know what to think about the sight infront of her. A poor bunny crying out, Yuqi smiling that strange smile of hers, a beautiful woman on top of Shuhua trying to kill her. She will never understand the happenings of the October country.
> 
> “Guys?”
> 
> Miyeon looked at Soojin with an uninterested face, but when they made eye contact, Miyeon’s face lighted up.
> 
> “Oh, you must be new in the city. I am Miyeon, the youngest kid of Santa Claus, and that’s Minnie, the queen of Spring, and heir of the Bunny easter.” And then added with a dark smirk on her face “I am Shuhua’s fiancé”


	3. The october ghosts

> Chapter 3
> 
> “Go away” a small girl ran as fast as her short legs could move, a fear was gripping her heart, she looked back worried about the shadow that seem following her. She stopped to catch her breath, and screamed when a small skeleton, the same size as her, appeared in front of her, the sockets where the eyes should been fixated on Miyeon’s face.
> 
> “What’s your name?” the voice of the skeleton was soft and it sounded like a little girl like Miyeon. “Don’t be scared, I am Shuhua” Miyeon thought that if Shuhua wasn’t too scary, she would look like a baby reindeer. Miyeon gasped and quickly put her hands over her face.
> 
> Shuhua’s deflated rather quickly. She doesn’t understand why humans are so scared of her, she stared at the bones she has as hands, she isn’t that different from them, just without skin?. Maybe she needs to work harder on the magic her father is trying to teach her, the one that makes her look like human girl.
> 
> “I am not a monster, I just don’t look like you” Shuhua said sad, and sat down on the floor.
> 
> Miyeon gulped at the tone of the other girl. If she looks past the horrible figure, there’s a soul of a kid like her.
> 
> Then, a howl was heard at the distance, and Shuhua began to tremble, quickly putting her small hands over where her ears should be. Miyeon felt weird, after a second howl was heard, her heart began to thump harsh, a strange and heavy aura.
> 
> “No not again” Shuhua muttered, pressing her small hands over the sockets of her eyes. “He is coming. Dad, where are you?”
> 
> Another howl, Miyeon began to feel scared, seeing Shuhua so close to tears, she felt the strange need to comfort the skeleton.
> 
> “What’s happening?” Miyeon took small steps over Shuhua’s direction, Shuhua lifted her face, and looked away, as they heard those horrible howls.
> 
> “The king is coming, but he is really bad, my dad says that I should run as soon as I hear the king coming. He can hurt me” Shuhua got up, and dusted her pants.
> 
> They both felt it at the same time: a strange sensation as if the atmosphere is liquid and dense, Miyeon can feel like the darkness is turning solid. And a weird feeling on her stomach, the need to laugh was overcoming the fear.
> 
> She let out a giggle, and pulled a hand over her mouth. Her eyes widening. Shuhua looked sharply at her.
> 
> “No no, you need to go, you are getting sick” And pushed her towards the October Town. “Let’s go, my dad can help us”
> 
> Back at the real time, Miyeon smiled a little at the memory. Even if it’s the darkest time of her life, she cherished the moment she met Shuhua, and how the girl tried to save her, even if it failed. It will never stop hurting, but Miyeon has made peace with herself.
> 
> “Ah, such times, Shuhua, you were such a cutie when you were little” Miyeon said loudly, and laughed as Shuhua glared. “C’mon, it’s the truth. Such a small skeleton”
> 
> Miyeon doesn’t understand why now Shuhua is always in her human form, hiding away her true self- maybe is the fault of her Father. Or maybe the world is at fault, always pressuring people to fit its mold. So sad. Once she was like it, judgmental, and learned to change in the hard way. She couldn’t help but to take her little mirror out of her pocket, and see her reflection. So beautiful she has grown. Like a true princess. Like the daughter of Santa Claus. If only they knew, the curse that now runs through her veins.
> 
> Santa Claus never forgave himself for being so careless. And for the first time in the world, Miyeon experimented the feeling of rejection, even if her father didn’t do it with bad intentions.
> 
> Then, all of sudden she felt it, that damned aura. The one that makes her lose her head, her smile widens without permission, again and again, she wants to laugh. She shouldn’t her fiancé is here. That person should not see her this way. When she stole a look around, her stomach dropped.
> 
> This curse.
> 
> Yuqi’s eyes seem to want to jump out of their sockets, her mouth opened wide, staring intently to Minnie. Oh.
> 
> “Oh Bunny” Miyeon rolled her eyes, and swiftly kicked Yuqi, hard. And grasped the pink bunny in her hands, the animal sighed in relief and snuggle into Miyeon’s chest. “Minnie, this is why I told you to not wander alone, and wait for me”
> 
> The bunny sniffled the girl’s clothes, and snuggle again. Miyeon scratched Minnie’s small head, pressing lightly her lips to the fur of the bunny, smiling at the soft sounds of the animal.
> 
> “Yeah, I missed you too”


End file.
